hzrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Oussama Campbell
Oussama Campbell (Previously known as Oussama Crooks, Oussama Waterson, Ous T Naga) (Born 2001 in Santa Flora, San Fierro) Also known as Ous, He's the 58th Police Department Administration Chief, He's known for him being friendly and chill but serious once needed. Life Oussama Campbell was born in a wealthy family along with his brothers in San Frierro, In 2014 All his brother's joined the Los Santos Police Department while he joined Hilltop HeadHunters due to him being afraid of failing the Cadet Exam, Oussama Campbell served in Hilltop HeadHunters for 6 months, He was known there for his days of recruiting people into the gang without sleeping, However after all these Months his brother's achieved a decent position in LEO factions, Oussama decided to step in and apply for Los Santos Police Department, He ended up failing his first exam, After the second attempt he succeeded and got his Officer Badge, Days after he met a guy named Raul Smiths, He was the leader of FBI Internal Affairs back then which handpicked Oussama Campbell into FBI Due to his ability with work for days without rest and professionalism, However Oussama's stay didn't last for long as he served for couple of days then quit due to his illness, After that he decided to stay as a civilian playing the guitar in pizza stacks along with John Tibet, After that he heard that Los Santos Police Department got a new Chief he decides to reinstate and serve as Officer, After a month he achieved Corporal then Sergeant and after few months he got Internal Affairs Lieutenant, Due to the Chief's inactivity and goverment not picking a new chief every High Command left the Department except Oussama, After the new Chief got hired which was Todd Carson, Oussama got promoted to Administrative Captain, However the Chief didn't last for long as he served for a couple of weeks then went out of town for almost 3 weeks, PD didn't have a assistant chief back then same goes for Deputy Chief, Oussama had to lead the department alone as Administrative Captain, Everyone encouraged him to go for the Chief spot which was something he ended up getting due to his ability to work continously for days without sleeping, He sacrificed his health just so the faction stays alive, After few weeks off Todd's resignation, Goverment announced Oussama Campbell as the new Los Santos Police Department Chief, Everyone in the Department was happy as their wishes came true, Oussama served as Chief Of Police for 5 months, Then he retired and as of now he is serving as a National Academy Senior Agent in the Federal Bureau of Investigations under Jaden Malik. Personality Friendly, Chill. Gallery Screenshot 423.png|Oussama Campbell on a surfable aiming his spas while shouting. DYgO66Eh.jpg|Oussama Campbell as a Los Santos Fire and Medical Department when he was known as Oussama Waterson Screenshot 430.png|Oussama Campbell playing the guitar with John Tibet at pizza stacks. Oussama_Campbell 2.png Oussama chilling outside the Black Hand Club.png|Oussama chilling outside the Black Hand Club. Oussama ordering a MS13 member around.png|Oussama & crew order an MS13 member around. Category:Players